1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to systems and methods for directing and receiving optical beams over wide fields of view.
2. Description of the Related Art
For many applications, such as active sensing and laser communications, it is desirable to move a transmitted laser beam rapidly (e.g. within fractions of a second) and accurately across large angular fields of regard of perhaps tens or hundreds of degrees. Currently, this is accomplished through the use of gimbaled beam director and/or fast steering mirrors (FSM).
Gimbals are capable of operating over large fields of regard, but they are incapable of attaining high angular speeds, and hence often do not meet beam direction agility requirements. Even the advanced gimbal systems require time periods in the order of several seconds to slew across an entire hemisphere. When slewing across such large angles, gimbal systems can also induce vibration and consume large amounts of power.
FSMs are capable of high angular rates, but only over a limited angular range, as FSMs typically have a field of regard (FOR) of a few degrees.
Neither gimbal-based systems nor FSM-based systems have the ability to slew beams between targets separated by large angles in a fraction of a second. Further, neither system can simultaneously point multiple beams at targets separated by large angles.
What is needed is a system and method that permits rapid redirection of optical beams over wide fields of view. What is also needed is a system and method that is capable of simultaneously directing multiple beams at targets separated by large angles. The present invention satisfies both of these needs.